


Grandma Edie

by inazumaghostking



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier is a Little Shit, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Cherik - Freeform, Concerned Charles Xavier, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Jealous Erik, M/M, Protective Erik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inazumaghostking/pseuds/inazumaghostking
Summary: Erik moves in with his beloved grandmother for University. What he didn't know, however, was that her attention would have to be shared with some kid he doesn't even know.[Tags and warnings will be added as the story develops]
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Grandma Edie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt by @phan-cannons on Tumblr, but with a small twist.
> 
> (Can't find the post, but it said: Au where person A lives right next to person b's grandparents and they start talking a bit since B is over there almost all the time. B's grandparents ships it and makes up excuses for B to come over.)
> 
> Unbeta'd; all mistakes and errors are my own - I apologise in advance.

The car coughed itself to life, exhaust pipe spluttering black wisps onto the road. The old piece of crap groaned at its own miserable existence, probably cursing the name of the dealer who elongated its time in slavery for a small, quick pay.

Edith wiped away yet another tear as she hovered outside the driver’s side. “Are you sure you have everything?” She asked for the umpteenth time. “Toothbrush? Underwear? Shoes?”

Erik resisted the urge to perform the most dramatic eye-roll known to man. He knew that this was all nerves talking – her only son was heading off to university after all. It wouldn’t hurt to entertain her just this once. “Yes, Mutti, I’m certain I have everything.”

She choked on her smile, leaning into the open window to pull him into a hug. He reciprocated as best he could, twisting into her arms and ignoring the discomforting feeling that gave his spine. He tried to wait patiently for her to let go, but she seemed physically unable to do so. His father, Jack, practically had to pry the weeping woman off her son.

“No need to smother him, dear, he’ll be fine,” he said, winking at Erik. “He’s a big boy now – a Uni boy!”

“But he’ll still be my little boy,” she sniffled. His mother took in a deep breath in attempt to momentarily collect herself. She sent him a proud, crooked grin, hooking her arm around Jack’s. “Now, make sure to behave whilst you’re at your Oma’s – it was very generous of her to allow you to stay for the whole Summer. And make sure to thank her properly for taking you in whilst you’re at Uni. If it wasn’t for her, I don’t think we would’ve been able to send you off to Oxford!”

He gave a hesitant nod. She was right – if his grandma had never offered him a place to stay, then he would be on a gap year, scraping up as many coins as he could to help finance his student life. As well as that, his parents would probably work twice as hard as they already do just to support him. A confusing mixture of gratitude and guilt-filled his heart.

“Mutti, Vati,” he started, “thank you again for all the sacrifices you made for me. I know it was hard, and I know I could’ve helped you more, but I promise that I’ll make you proud.”

His parents shared a teary glance before turning back to Erik. His father reached in, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. “Oh son, you already have.”

***

Trees merged together as he rushed past down the motorway. His car hummed mildly, only just managing to keep up with its fellow vehicles.

Most teenagers would’ve groaned at the sight of this hunk of metal, but Erik was more than happy with what he was given. Sure, she didn’t proudly wear a spanking new ’18 plate; and sure, she didn’t shine like she probably used to in her glory days, but she still cruised smoothly without much cause for concern – and to Erik, she was perfect already.

Soon, Erik would be reunited with his much-beloved grandmother, Edie. Nostalgia burnt warmly in his chest, replicating the same ecstatic thrill he would feel when he visited as a child. Due to the distance, Erik was never able to frequent there – and due to his parents’ hectic work schedules, they were never able to stay for more than a weekend or so. Regardless, those couple days were always worth it.

He remembered fondly how she would always have his toys out ready for him for when he arrived; sometimes, she’d even spoil him with a brand-new Lego™ set, even when it wasn’t his birthday. She would even try to play with him, even when her knees got too weak to kneel down on the floor.

When he grew out of that, they’d spend their time either going out to the library and read individually together. When they weren’t there, they were either at local cafes or just walking around, taking in the view. No matter where they were, however, they would always be catching up or talking about the state of the world – there was no limit to the things they could converse about.

One particular instance warms Erik’s heart to this day. He can recall it so vividly: they were sitting under the sun at the Vaults and Garden café, contently basking in the light rays, when she placed a tentative hand on his forearm. He was confused at first, but the sight of her gentle smile calmed him instantly. She had said to him that no matter what – no matter what he did, who he became, and who he loved – she would always love him.

He didn’t understand it at the time; it had only really sunk in when she held him in her arms, wiping away his tears as she told him ‘Alles ist in Ordnung’ after he came out to her.

Erik’s stomach suddenly growled, reeling him away from his reminiscing. He sighed, signalling to change lanes so he can get ready to turn into the service station half a mile away. He almost lost his appetite at the thought of having to settle for the fast-food slop they serve there, especially when he knew his Oma’s food was waiting for him. His stomach whined louder, aching to be united once more with its one true love: his grandmother’s cooking.

When Erik was around 4-years-old, they had their annual Hanukkah visit (a holiday they treasured extremely as their usual two-day stay extends to a week), he was welcomed by the strong aroma of freshly made latkas calling his name from the dining table. His Oma had hugged him, picked him up, and placed him right in front of the delicious treats, saying they were all for him. Erik wasted no time and devoured them instantly – it was truly love at first bite. 

Wiping away the small drool that escaped from the corner of his lips, Erik grumbled to himself as his he climbed out of his car and into the Welcome Break building. For now, he’ll just have to deal with an inferior meal.

***

Familiar houses rolled past as he navigated through the twists and turns of the compacted streets. Erik tightened his grip on the wheel as excitement bubbled in his veins. After a few hours on a road, questionable service toilets, and mediocre food at best, his journey would, at last, come to a close.

‘ _In 300 yards, you have reached your destination,_ ’ the robotic voice informed, fuelling his fire even more.

He felt like a little kid again, wiggling in his seat from both exhilaration and from the pain in the literal ass travelling is.

As his grandma’s house pulled into view, he noticed the vacant spot in her driveway where her car usually waits. The pooling disappointment in his gut was hard to ignore, but he tried his best to brush it off. Besides, the thought of being able to surprise her – to an extent, of course, she’ll obviously see the car! – brought back the joy he temporarily lost.

His old girl sighed into silence as he finally let her rest peacefully in front of his temporary new home. Erik couldn’t help the grin growing across his face. This was happening. He’s living with his Oma as an official Oxford student. He made it.

Fresh air welcomed his lightly tanned skin as he stepped out of the car. His bones clicked at the pleasant pull of his stretch; muscles awakening to a tingling sensation. Erik held the cool metal in his sweaty hands and stepped up to the door, sliding the key – a copy his grandmother gave him the last time they visited – smoothly into the lock. He took a deep breath. This is the first step into his new life (for the next four years, at least).

“Ah, Edie, that was quick—” a stranger’s voice called when the door swung open. Erik tensed immediately, hand hovering over the pocket his phone resided in, ready to run and call the police. The boy was small – around a head smaller than he is – and frail-looking, clothed only in pyjama pants, a dark blue bathrobe, and his grandmother’s bunny slippers. Erik could definitely take him if things got messy. “What time is – oh holy shit!”

The intruder screamed when he turned, causing Erik’s body to jerk forwards. He grabbed the other by the collars of his bathrobe, shoving him hard against the wall. “Who are you? What are you doing in my Oma’s house?! Better start fucking talking before I call the police!”

Erik scorched holes into the intruder’s eyes, but he was only met with an extremely flustered, terrified face. Looks like he didn’t expect anyone home so soon – this gave Erik a definite upper-hand.

“You-You’re Erik, right?” He stuttered, trying his best not to pool into the ground. Erik responded with an arch of a brow. Did this kid go through her shit? What a fucking perv! “I-I’m Charles! Charles Xavier! Next door neighbour – a friend of Edie’s!”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Erik grumbled, glare getting hotter by the minute. Who does this bitch think he is?

The boy – Charles – wriggled uncomfortably against the hard plaster, blush sinking further down his neck. “Why-Why the fuck would I rob a house in pyjamas?!” He spluttered desperately. “P-Please… just let me go…”

Erik’s eyes narrowed, gripping at the soft fabric tighter. Charles did make some good points, but he didn’t want to take that chance. Besides, most robbers now have a gimmick – a little imprint or sign so they can garner more attention and fear. This kid could be… Bunny Boy? Bathrobe Bottom?

“And why would I do that?” He sneered, too stubborn to budge.

“So I can prove that I’m innocent! I – uhm… I can call her!” Charles bargained, no longer able to maintain eye contact. His squirming slowed to a meek tremble, sounds pathetically falling out of his surprisingly cherry mouth as they failed to form words. “And… ah, well… you’re kind of – uhm – undressing me, kind of, right now?”

The taller of the two dumbfoundedly trailed his gaze downwards, following the new path of skin he had accidentally uncovered. Erik abruptly let go once he realised he’d been gawking for far longer than necessary.

“Fine,” he awkwardly coughed as Charles scrambled to fasten his bathrobe, “but try anything and I’ll break you.”

Charles took a moment to catch his breath, the scarlet powder scattered over his collar bones refusing to die down. The rise and fall of his chest was almost hypnotising.

Erik averted his eyes once more, willing himself to try and keep his priorities straight. Literally.

The former lead Erik into one of the guest rooms, retrieving his phone from the bedside table. Shaky hands dialled a number Erik very much recognised, a name pixelated onto the screen, reading ‘Grandma Edie’. A slight pang of jealousy washed through his system. Grandma? How close is he and _his_ Oma – and why has he never heard of this kid before? The phone rang on loudspeaker, and part of Erik hoped that this was some trick. God, he hated being wrong.

A bustling noise erupted from the speaker, only slightly drowned out by the titular voice. “Hello, Charlie! Do you need anything?”

“Hi Edie,” Charles looked smugly onto Erik. The latter suppressed the urge to wipe the smirk off his lips. “Good news! Erik’s here early!”

“Oh, that’s brilliant news! Have you two gotten close yet?”

Charles grimaced, clearly still traumatised from earlier. Erik felt a little shame, but he felt that his reaction was justified. “Uhm, I guess you can say that?”

“Perfect! Can he hear me right now?” Edie’s bubbly enthusiasm was incredibly infectious.

“Ja, I can,” Erik said.

“Hello, my little bear! How are you?”

Charles’ body seemed to relax almost immediately, a lazy smile replacing the former tense stretch. He handed Erik the phone in order to make it easier for them to talk. Silently, Charles gathered clothes from various drawers as the family chatted away in German. Once he had everything, he motioned towards the exit, excusing himself.

Erik turned his attention fully onto the device. “So, Oma, where did you go?”

A hearty laugh crackles through the receiver. “Where else? My favourite grandson is coming to live with me! I have to cook a feast to celebrate!”

“Thank you, Oma, but I’m your _only_ grandson.” He chuckles. All the tension from earlier seemed to seep slowly from his muscles. He sat on the bed, melting slowly into the mattress. “Oma, who is Charles?”

Beeping noises echoed in the background, creeping closer and closer. “Sorry Erik, I’m about to pay for my shopping, but I promise to talk about it when I get home, alright?”

“Alright.” Though he was still reluctant. “See you later, Oma. Love you.”

“Love you!”

Erik heaved as he flopped backwards onto the sheets. With that hectic start to his new life, he’s grateful for this moment of peace he didn’t realise he needed. 

Cool greys stared at the empty door frame for a while. Charles Xavier, huh? Confliction raged in his brain as he tried to rattle it for answers. Sure, both of them had quite a shock from their sudden introduction into each other’s lives, but at the end of the day, Charles didn’t seem _too_ bad – Erik has certainly met more vexing people – just… who _is_ he?

Clothes and evidence of life sat scattered amongst the room. Clearly, he had been living here for a couple weeks or so. Books sat neatly on their shelves, free from dust and worn from use. Most of them related to biology and genetics, a topic Erik didn’t expect someone as young-looking as Charles to own for fun—

Wait, _is_ he a child? Erik just assumed he was around 16 or something, but… well, he knows nothing about him.

The corners of his lips suddenly curled inwards, leaving a heavy weight in his heart. Why would she keep him from him? And his parents? They probably knew nothing about this either, considering they didn’t mention Charles at all.

From outside the window, Erik could hear the sounds of stones crunching underneath rubber as Edie returned home.

At least he’ll find out what’s going on soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually found this rotting in my document files. I wrote it a year ago but I never ended up publishing it (probably out of insecurity), but I read back and actually ended up liking it! 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll update, but I need to remind myself how to story went and I need to motivate myself to actually finish this series lmao, but I'm terrible at multichapter stories... you may or may not hear from this fic again haha
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
